


Sleep

by Restless_Reader



Series: Newt_tober 2020 [4]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Restless_Reader/pseuds/Restless_Reader
Summary: Newt_tober day 4It was like properly sleeping for the first time.
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Series: Newt_tober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951423
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Sleep

He met Thomas in high school. At the start Newt didn’t remember him or anything else about the Maze, the Scorch or his own death, but gradually things started to come back to him, mostly through dreams and sudden flash back.

Before he managed to gather the courage to ask Thomas, he wondered for months if the other remembered too.

Turns out Tommy remembered everything since a young age and was searching for him the whole time, even if he didn’t realized it until the met. 

Newt confessed his feelings for Thomas not much longer afterwards. With the memory coming back, the love for the other boy bloomed again, this time with nothing between them to stop it.

The day Thomas asked Newt to be his boyfriend, and the blond accepted, they ended up spending the night together. Nothing really happened, just a couple of kisses, cuddles and laughter, but that night spent sleeping holding each other was like properly sleeping for the first time; no nightmares no loneliness and no feeling of being lost kept them awake for the very first time since they were born again.


End file.
